Not The Only One
by NonaGreenie
Summary: Another Glader will add up the population of girls besides than Teresa and that's Lyra. She's a girl who doesn't show her true self to anybody only to her close friends, Like Newt, Thomas, Chuck, Teresa and Minho. Teresa being a big sister to her and a certain Glader falling for her day by day.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"It's a girl!"

"What?! Another girl?!"

"I thought Teresa will be the only girl?!"

"That's shucking impossible!"

"The Creators are shucking us!"

I tremble in fear as more and more voices surrounds me from above, I shiver and tremble as the cold metal beneath me contacts with my skin, Why am I below? Why am I in this... box? Why am I here? I cried. I don't remember anything, I don't remember my name. My breathing starts to get rag and uneven, I don't know where I am... I cried even more, I bit my lower lip so not even the slightest sound can come out of my mouth, I don't want to be here...

The crowds towers her from above making her more terrified. The Glade was full of voices.  
>She trembles once more and she hugs her legs and places her arms above her knees and buries her face in it.<p>

"What are we going to do?" Asks one of the Gladers.

"Where's Alby?" Asks another one.

"He went into the maze with Minho" one answers

"Where's Newt?"

"No idea..."

"This is a big klunk!"

"Shuck it, We have to continue working, We need to get that greenie out of the Box and continue working" a scratchy voice says. He went in front and opens the box, He jumps in the box and the metal floor vibrates as he lands on it, leaving the the girl startled. He can't drag the Greenie up because she's different, she's a girl that's why... Girls should be treated nicely.

"Greenie" he calls out. No movements.

"Hey, Gally, Just leave her she'll get out of there, eventually" Winston says. The other Gladers nods and agrees with Winston.

"Greenie" He ignores Winston and calls out the girl, She trembles.

"Hey, Shuck face, get up"  
>"We don't have much time, you need to get your butt off the Box"<p>

"Hey!"

"We don't have much time!"  
>"I'll pull you out of your place if—"<p>

"Just leave her for awhile, Gally" Troy beams.

"No way, She needs to get out of the box, who knows she might stay here within a week! We won't have our supplies! The Box won't go down when someone is in it" Gally says, The Glade fills up with noises.

"SLIM IT!" A deep voice shouts from a distant. Everyone went to slience and made way for the person.

"It's about time you showed up, Newt" Jeff chuckles and crosses his arms with a smug smirk on his face. The dirty blonde haired boy rubs the back of his neck and let out a yawn.

"I overslept" He makes his way to the front. Gally gets out of the Box.

"What's the bloody problem?" Newt asks Gally.

"We have another Greenbean" Newt didn't seem to be suprise in fact they always have newbies every month. He gives Gally a questioning look.

"So? What's the big deal?" Newt asks, Gally sighs.

"The Greenie is a shucking girl" Newt's eyes widened,

"And you were shouting at her?!"

"What?! I already warned her to get her ass off the Box, she isn't listening!"

"That's not the way to treat a Greenie especially a girl" Newt says. Gally shrugs his shoulders.

"She's still a Greenbean to me, I'm about to pull her out anyways... You take care of this, Second-in-Command" He pats his shoulder and takes his leave.

"BUILDERS BACK TO WORK!" Gally shouts. The builders gather and resume their work.

Newt looks down the Box and went down gently, not wanting to scare the girl.

The girl looks up slowly meeting Newt's gaze. His eyes softens, he held a hand in front of her telling her to calm down.

"Hi, I'm Newt" He smiles.  
>"Do you remeber your name?" He asks with a soft tone, The girl stares at the floor and shakes her head for a no. He nods.<p>

"You'll get your name back a day or two, Don't worry, It's normal" He smiles at her making her calm down a bit. Newt approaches her slowly and sticks out his hand for her to grab. She brings her hand out trembling and shakily reaching for Newt's hand. She finally places her hand over his and they stand up. He smiles.

"Good that" he says

Suddenly a voice and a loud thump scares the girl making her squeal and jump and hide herself at Newt's chest. He yelps with the sudden action and his face turns red.

"Newt! What are you doing here?!" A boy not so tall than Newt with dark skinned says. Looks like the Runners are back.

"Alby" He breathes. He's loss of words as of the moment, he can't even process what he wants to say cause there's a girl with her head buried on his chest. He stutters for a moment. He wraps his arms around her, He doesn't have a clue why he did it.

"Newbie... "  
>"Girl..." He manages to say. He's still flustered. Alby sighs.<p>

"Speak properly, Newt! " He starts to get annoyed.

"We have another girl, Alby" Frypan says, saving the flustered Newt. His eyes widen.

"A girl?!" He himself can't believe. He mutters something and then another three Runners comes to the scene.

"Who's the new Greenie?" The Asian boy beams with enthusiasm as he reaches in front with the other two behind him.

"A girl" Frypan says with his arms crossed while admiring the scene inside the Box. Looks like he's enjoying the flustered Newt.

"A girl?" A girl with black curly hair says with an amused expression. The guy beside her locked each gaze for a few minutes then brakes the moment eventually.

"Looks like Newt found his 'Teresa' as Thomas found his" Minho teases the two his eyes glued on Thomas. Teresa glares at Minho and punches him on his shoulder lightly. As of Newt he can't even concentrate in a single thing.

"Hey, do you have any plans on getting out of the Box? And get a room you two!" Minho wiggles his eyebrows at Newt, Newt rolls his eyes and whispers at the trembling girl.

"Hey, We're gonna go out of here, Okay? We have to eat and make you a bed and check your status" The girl nods and slowly he unwraps his arms around her. Alby climbs up out of the Box.

Alby takes it as a signal and he tells the Gladers to go back to work and there will be a Celebration later for the new Greenbean.

Newt climbs up the Box and reaches for her to grab and hoist her up, She places her hand on top oh his.

She has soft hands.

He gently hoists her up and she stumbles as she misses a foot to step on good thing Newt catches her before her face makes contact on the cold hard ground. He chuckles at her clumsiness and helps her to stand up.

She looks up to see him, She notices Newt was so tall and she's so small, she reaches only until his shoulder, She's the smallest Glader. Well that's what she thinks.

He smiles. He has a handsome smile. She thought.

"So let's go, Get something to eat , let's check you up by the Med-Jacks, get you a place to sleep. Before we go to the Celebration" He walks ahead but stops and turns around.

Her hand clutching on his sweater while her head hanging low. He has his concern face and crouches down and looks directly to her eyes.

"What's the matter?" He asks gently not wanting to startle the girl.

"I...m... Sc..ared" She says, her eyes getting watery again, He bit his lip and stands up and pulls her for a hug. He whispers:

"Don't worry, I'm here. I'll be taking care of you until you get better" He assures her and she smiles, He's warm. He brakes the hug and entwines his hand with her. She feels her tummy bubbling in happiness, its such a weird feeling, Her face flushed red.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Newt's and the girl's hand entwined together as they go get some snacks from Frypan, the girl is quiet at all time, she only answers with a nod and a shake of her head for a no, she always have her other hand latch on Newt's hoodie, too afraid to be left alone. She behind him trying to hide from the Gladers.

Other Gladers keeps eyeing the two, Newt ignores their attention then suddenly the two Runners comes behind them. Minho clears his throat.

"So klunk lovers, How's your first date?" Minho eyes Newt with his smirk. Newt chuckles and looks back at the two. He gives him a death glare.

"We're not lovers. She just need someone to look after her" Newt says.

"Hey, Newt. " Thomas beams

"Bloody what? Tommy?" Ignoring Minho's presence.

"Does she remember her name?" Ask curious Thomas. Newt shakes his head for a no. He sighs.

"Unfortunately, For now she doesn't" Thomas nods as he understands the girl's situation.

"You know Newt, You guys fit perfectly..." Thomas says bluntly earning a snicker from Minho, He smiles. Finally someone who joins in the teasing! Newt blushes and glares at Thomas. He then realizes what he did, he quickly defense himself.

"No offense but you do, I mean by the height... And how innocent she looks like..." Thomas say.

"I have to go here with Dumb-Shank, I totally agree with him." Minho butts in the conversation.

"Hey Greenie" Minho taps her small shoulder, she trembles. She hides herself behind Newt's back.

"Hey, Shuck-face, Did Wicked brought you here?"

"Minho, stop. You're just making her feel worse" Thomas says as he grabs Minho by the shoulder to stop him. Then Newt feels the girl's inconvenience.

"Can you bloody stop this? Don't bloody talk like that like she isn't here." Newt says, The girl grips his hoodie tighter.

As soon as they have their snacks, Teresa waves her hand to let her bestfriends come sit with her, they agree. But before they can go, She stops Newt.

"Are you okay?" Newt asks holding both of their snacks. She shooks her head. Newt frowns.

"Do you want to eat somewhere else?" As he observes The girl doesn't want so many attention and she easily gets scared, Maybe she has a phobia. She nods her head, Newt smiles. The girl still latch at Newt's hoodie.

The two head to the Deadheads, which was the most peaceful place in the Glade. Well that's what Newt said a while ago, in fact he told her it was his place of freedom.

They sat on the grass and leaned on a tree. Newt starts to munch Frypan's signature chocolate Bun. He munches the food with out hesitation, The girl watches him for awhile, He looks his way towards the girl.

"Go take a bite" He says.

The girl hesitates and after watching Newt munch his for awhile, she's convince and takes a small bite from the bun, she barely took a bite, the size of the her bite was like a pinch of sugar. She munches the small part and her eyes lit up as the flavor explodes in her mouth. She decides to take a bite again, leaving Newt chuckling at her expression. She then thoughts that Newt wasn't bad afterall, He's a person who cares and loves to help others, He's more like an angel, she thoughts. She then have trust on Newt so far.

He notices the girl's struggle in eating the bun, He watches her for a while. As she takes a bite from the bun she ends up jerking her mouth away from it, The Chocolate Bun is indeed hot, it's freshly baked. As she retakes a bite she ends up leaving a mark on the bun barely ripping the part of the bun, Newt chuckles and ruffles her head, it was way to cute for him. She blushes.

"Here" He leans closer and blows the heat of the bun, The girl's face only inches apart from Newt, she starts to feel different kinds of bubbles in her stomach. Her hair covering her face.

"There, its warm enough, go on, Love" He smiles and resumes eating. She stares at the Chocolate Bun for awhile and a smile forms on her lips.

"Thank you" She says, He smiles and pats her head.

"You're welcome"

Later after eating and Newt and the girl talks about random things, they sometimes also made introductions of himself. She is completely normal with Newt, She's comfortable, they talk alot but mostly Newt does the talking and such things. Newt being so happy because she's already warming up with him, she jokes around and tells him it'll be hard to make friends. They went to the Med-Jacks to have her check up.

"Hey, Clint. Jeff" He says and ushers the girl to seat on the bed. She hesitates at first before he gives her an assuring smile. She calms down a bit.

"Don't worry they'll just check on you and we can get you to the Celebration later"

Celebration? Newt takes a stool from the other side of the room and takes a sit. The Med-jacks checks her up and the next thing you know she's already sitting beside Newt leaning their backs on a log around the big bonfire. It was exhilirating that's what she thoughts, Boys dancing to the sick beat of the drums, Boys eating and chatting, Boys having a 'game' or 'get together' in fighting each other inside a circle full of sand. The girl loosen up a bit and decides to answer when she's been asked. It's not bad, The Glade, she says as she observes her surrounding. Newt leaves for a while and fix some things then Thomas comes in and takes Newt's previous seat.

" How's your first day, Greenie?" Thomas asks; She looks at him and returns watching the dancing Gladers.

"Ummm... It's not bad" She says lowly, Thomas'eyes widens. He laughs with disbelief.

"You talked!" He says, earning some stares from the other Gladers. He ignores them.

The girl blushes. He stops and realizes something.

"Ah, sorry. I'm Thomas by the way"  
>"You have a sweet voice, by the way"He compliments the blushing girl. Is my voice sweet? She thoughts. She looks away.<p>

"Thank you" She says. He laughs at her cuteness,

"Well, I'm really like this at first, well I got pretty scared at first. Then I got to talk to Newt and I regain my normal self just being with him... I'm still working on my name..." She chuckles. He smiles.

"I like you" He says.  
>"What I mean is that I like you to be my friend its not that I have a crush on you or whatever. I\ I didn't mean that I have an interet in you, No wait. I do have an interest in you... I mean... What... I... Do you understand what I mean?" He defends himself, She smiles at him.<p>

"I understand you, I'm not that innocent, Thomas, Don't worry. It's an honor to befriend with you" She says and sticks out her hand for him, He reaches and shakes their hands.

"So can you tell me about something in being a Runner?" She asks. Earning a snicker from Thomas.

"You want to be a Runner? " A voice behind them starled them, making Thomas jump from his seat, She chuckles at his reaction, It was the other girl.

"Teresa" Thomas states, she occupies the other space beside Thomas. She was really pretty, If she could only remember what she looks like.

"Hey, This is Teresa" Thomas gestures her to me, I nod.

"Hi Teresa, I'm sorry but I'm still working on my name" She says, She laughs and shakes my hand then we let go.

"It's totally normal. We've been through that situation. I got my name back after A few minutes when they got me out of the Box, I recovered pretty quick than these smelly Gladers" She says, making the girl laugh.

Newt I made some friends! She searches for him for awhile then she stops as Thomas starts a conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

For the whole night. The girl chats with Thomas and Teresa about random things and things about the Glade. They keep on blabbing the Gladers names and the girl Greenbean memorizing each one.

"So the two Med-Jacks..." She points at the two at the other side near the camp fire. She points at the guy with brown locks.

"He's Clint" she points at the guy beside him with the sleeveless shirt. "He's Jeff"

Both Thomas and Teresa nods and she continues.

She points at the Keep of the Builders:

The blonde haired boy with tall and buffy figure.

"Gally?"  
>"The keeper of the Builders, intimidating and tough?"<p>

More like questioning instead of stating. Thomas nods and points the guys besides the Keepers, The Runners: she finds a specific guy. The Keeper.

"And he is... Mi..." She trails off, Teresa continues for her.

"Minho, the Diva Of Sarcasm" She laughs. The girl's eyes widens, _Is it okay to call him that?_

"Don't worry, Everyone does that to each other. He actually likes the title." Thomas feels her uneasiness. She nods slowly.

"Why is he called like that?" She asks.

"Well. He's a total diva shank, You see he's good at being sarcastic and being stubborn and he sometimes act like a diva" Thomas says while looking at Minho.

And we continued. Then She continues to name and give description to everyone including Thomas and Teresa.

"Well, I know all of your names, All I have to do is remember mine" She laughs. The other two also laughs and then it hit Thomas.

"Greenie, You forgot one more!" Her eyebrows narrows with the sudden confusion. Teresa quickly understands him and searches for 'him'.

Thomas eyes settles to a certain blonde on the other side of the Glade, he was on the overlooking tower. It's amazing how he can search the blonde boy from a sight and not to mention it was dark.

"There!" Thomas points at him, Greenie follows his eyes to where it was pointing, Her heart suddenly freezes.

"Newt" She says.  
>"The Second-in-Command, The Keeper of the Fields. Bloody British, He has a limp never tells anyone about it except for the First Commander, Has a really caring, loving image. The most 'Human' I've ever met. " She says, never leaving her eyes on the male.<p>

"Seems like you two got to know each other already" Teresa smiles. She looks back and nods. She excuses herself and runs towards the tower. She climbs up and peeks before climbing on the same place where Newt sits. She hides for awhile.

"You know I won't bloody harm you, Shank." He speaks, taking her off guard and she slowly climbs in and sits besides him.

"I don't mean to interrupt you. " She says in a low tone.

"I know. You miss me?" He jokes and a hint of pink show on her face. Well half of what he said is real. She really want to be with him, by his side.

" Really?" She asks him with a disgusted look, he laughs.

"I know you do. I was watching you from here. You kinda were looking for me" She rolls her eyes and tells him her achievements.

"Good that, I want to hear more from you again" he says.

"Oh yeah, Newt" She asks. He turns to look at her.

"I noticed. You're the only British here in the Glade, Don't you feel lonely?" She asks. He laughs, his eyes closing. **It was a wonderful sight to see.**

"Well, Blame the Bloody Creators for putting such handsome man in such horrible place" His accent really showing off. She blush unknowingly, It was melodic in her ears. It was like listening to her favorite ballad song, if she still remembers what it is.

She laughs at his remarks. _Handsome man? Is this the other side of Newt? _

"Yeah, How unfortunate to have such handsome man in a place like this... You've probably have a wonderful life. Before" She states watching the stars with him, It was breathless, There were thousands of stars painted on the sky, They are beautiful.

"Well, Maybe. " He says, She shift her attention to him, She feel awful for Newt, The guy was probably from a very good family, I mean you could see it in his attitude. He deserves freedom, All of them does. She observes his face, square jaw, dirty blonde hair,

"Say, Newt. I was wondering if you've been in a relationship before?" She asks, sucking all of her pride. He was taken aback by her sudden question. She blushes so did he. His heart aches in such weird feeling, _Keep it together._

" Why ask?"

" Listen, I'm only telling you this because it's the truth." She says looking intently into his eyes. He nods. She clears her throat and speaks:

"There's no denying that you in fact are good looking. Every girl would love to be in your arms and call you 'theirs'. Your looks are such a waste!" She beams, Newt chuckles and ruffles her hair making her pout. _She's adorable._

"Thanks for the bloody compliment. " He says. She roll her eyes with annoyance.

"At least I gave you a bloody handsome compliment" she says with a british accent, He laughs and praises her for her perfect British accent. It was exotic.

"Remind me when we get out of here to pretend to be my bloody British friend to my American friends" He jokes making both of them laugh again until they're out of breath. Their laughter died later on, catching their breaths and Greenie wiping a tear from the corner of her eyes from laughing.

Newt lands his eyes on her and smiles at her sweetly. She then meets his eyes.

"I haven't laugh like this since I came here." He says  
>"Thank you"<p>

She shrugs her shoulders telling him like it was no big deal. She returns his smile.

They stay there for awhile staring at each other, Until Newt lands his eyes on her lips. He leans slowly, she stays still and also focus her eyes on his lips then she slowly leans closer to meet his lips. They were inches apart. Her hand was placed on the floor with an uncomfortable position making her arm give in resulting to not share a kiss but instead to brush their lips. Her heart was beating like damn it was like running from to a shucking corner to corner of the maze. Both of their faces were red, her face lands on his chest, her other free hand placed on his chest.

They both close their eyes from the epic scene that happened, _We're about to kiss, she thoughts. Shuck. That was close, He thought. _

They both pull back. He clears his throat and speaks: (breaking the awkwardness)

"Sorry about that, I just have the sudden urge to kiss you" He says honestly, he chuckles lightly. She never felt such disappointment in life.

"It's okay, We never kissed anyway" She says with a smile. _We almost kissed!_ Her heart was still beating hard, it was hard enough to be heard from outside. Newt's face flustered in deep red.

He chuckles. He looks at her.

"We better get you a place to stay, It's already late" She nods and moves away. They both stand up and head down to the Homestead.

The other Gladers were fixing the bonfire and the others were asleep already. Alby was one of the people who were left behind to clean things up. Newt grabs a torch from another Glader.

The Greenie and Newt went to him.

"Where were you? " Alby asks with his emotionless face. _Is Alby like this all the time?_

"I just took her for a walk" Newt lied. _Just go with it. _

"Go take her to the Homestead, Let her rest. She has alot to do tomorrow, All of us" Alby says and the two take their leave and head out to the Homestead.

It was cold in night. Newt notices her shivering and wraps his arms around her instantly without hesitation. Her eyes widens with the sudden contact. She slowly look up to meet his brown eyes.

"Don't think this in a wrong way, I'm just heating you up. Making you warm." He says. She nods and they continue to head towards the Homestead.

Finally they reached their destination. Most of the Gladers were asleep and some of them still chatting and some were trying to fall asleep.

As they walk along inside the Homestead, She latch her hand on Newt's hoodie and keeps her head low. As they pass, the Gladers greets Newt with a 'Goodnight' and he returns with a nod. Some greets the Greenie with a 'Goodnight' and she could only avert her eyes from them, She's not good with people. She's only herself when she knows the person for example: Newt, Thomas and Teresa. So far they're the people she can trust.

They've reached the place, He turns to her with a smile.

"Well for now, You'll take my place" He says and fixes things up inside the room. She look around and she felt safe, It was really cozy inside.

"Newt... Where are you going to sleep?" She asks, He smiles and sighs.

"Well I have to sleep with the Gladers" _I don't want to be left alone._

"Please don't go. I need someone with me, I kind of hate being alone especially in the dark" She says honestly. His eyes widens, His heart raced a thousand miles. He comes closer to her and places the torch on the side.

He messes her hair.

"I won't" she blushes and smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

Her eyes flutters open. The sun wasn't even shining yet, It was five in the morning she thinks. She looks around.

"Newt?"

She stands up and searches for him, The door sudden opens up revealing Newt who had finished taking a shower, He was drying his hair with a towel and thank the gods! He's wearing clothes!

Her face instantly flustered. She looks away not being able to handle a wet haired Newt, It was too much for her to handle, Good thing he wasn't half naked! She bites her lower lip, _Seriously?! She cursed._

"Oh, You're awake" He smiles. She nods slowly, _You need to get a hold of yourself!_ She faces him.

"Yeah, I'm awake"

"I haven't even do my job to wake everybody up, You missed my presence?" He jokes at the last part, She laughs and crosses her arms.

"Whatever you say" She stands up and stretches her body and did some warm ups.

"Here" Newt lends her a pair of shirt and a cargo pants, She looks up to him, it's his clothes.

"You better take a shower, you know before everyone can see that beautiful body of yours" He says, a hint of embarrassment in his face. She blushes,_ Seriously! What does he have to say that?! I'm so flustered!_

She quickly take the clothes and went outside and head out to the shower room, Good thing Newt told her where it was before She dashes out completely.

She takes a quick shower and wears Newt's clothes. It was a little big for her but she's comfortable with it. She steps out of the place and yelps as she bumps to a hard thing, The clothes falls from her grasp and she lands on her butt. She hears a voice which she ignores she groans.

"Hey, I'm sorry" He sounds panicky. She looks up to see what made her fall. Her eyes widen so did the person.

"Minho" she states. He smirks.

"Well look at that, It's the Greenie" He smiles, She rolls her eyes and picks up the clothes, He leans down to help, He doesn't look bad.

She smile and they stand up together making their heads bump, They both groan and finally pops in her mind.

She clutch my head, She was getting dizzy. **_Lyra. _**

"Lyra" She says, Minho narrows his eyebrows._ I finally remembered! She beams._

"Lyra!" She looks up to him

"What?" He looks so confuse than ever. _I chuckle and cover my mouth, I was smiling like an idiot. I hugged Minho without even thinking, I buried my face to his chest, His face turned scarlet. I smile at him after breaking the hug,_ She gives her thanks to him and literally throw her clothes to the laundry basket outside the shower room. She quickly flew away looking for Newt. _I need to find him! I know my name!_ The Gladers were suprised to see me running inside the Glade, She was panting, They're confused and worried, Troy asks:

"Hey, Greenie. Are you okay? Did someone hurt you?" He asks, My smile was still plastered, She feels so excited and happy, She turns to him and shook her head.

"Troy, Have you seen Newt?" She ask feeling very anxious. He cocks his head to the side and looks around, He shooks his head.

"You should check him on the Deadheads, If I may ask, Why are you looking for him?" He asks.

She smile at him.

"I have to tell him something"

_Our lips brushed._ Newt thoughts about last night. He feels his face burning up, _Bloody hell, I need to ask some medication from the Med-Jacks._

He escapes a sigh and watches the Gladers from the tower, It was so sunny and windy at the same time, He squints his eyes and a certain someone caughts his eyes.

_Isn't that Greenie?_ He leans a bit closer resting his arms on the long wooden handrail. His eyes widens as he sees the scene.

"She hugged Minho!" He says. He can only hear himself. He suddenly feels itchy and hot. Newt starts to fume and go crazy(in his mind), He wants to see what's happening._ What's the bloody Shank's face?_ He then keeps watching until she runs to the middle of the Glade and a certain Glader approaches, _She's talking to Troy, but Why? I thought she has a problem with talking with others?_ He watches intently until she flees to the Deadheads. _What is she up to?_

He suddenly has the urge to go down, he didn't hesitate and went down, He approaches Troy who resumes doing his work, helping Zart in the of course the Garden.

"Troy!" Newt calls him and jogs his way to him, He stands up and wipes his sweat with his arm.

"Yeah? " He asks.

"What did the Greenie asked you?" He settles down and focuses his attention to him.

"Oh Shuck! Since you mention that, She was looking for you!"  
>"I told her that maybe you were in the Deadheads"<p>

Newt nods and thanks him, He goes to the Deadheads.

"What's going on between those two?" Zart who was beside Troy asks, he starts to harvest and place it on a basket. Troy laughs and shrugs his shoulders.

"Maybe the Second-in-Command is in love?" He says, Both of the two laugh and continues to do their work. Newt runs to the Deadheads and searches for Lyra. _Where's that kid?!_

Lyra was nowhere to be found, Where could she be? He asks each Gladers he passes by. They kept saying places and when he goes there she's not around then he'll be leading to another place again as he asks The Gladers, He's going around circles!

He sighs and sits near the Box, He was exhausted looking for the girl, She wouldn't leave the Glade, and if she did someone had already stopped her before she goes in. He runs a hand through his hair, worried and desperate.

"That bloody Shank is nowhere to be found" He mutters under his breath, He's frustrated, Why? Is it because He saw her hug Minho and she gets to have a conversation with Troy? He can do that! But why does he feel so angry and irritated? He knows, he doesn't have the rights to get mad to his fellow Shank Gladers. He just feel weird.

"Newt!" Her voice sounds small probably from afar.

His eyes widens, _Stop recalling her voice, you'll get bloody crazy!_

"Newt!" _Stop thinking of her._

"Newt!" The voice was nearing, _Stop._

"NEWT!" The voice was loud and clear, he follows the voice, He turns his head to the right and he was greeted by a full force hug, They end up on the ground, his back lands on the ground, _Damn. That bloody hurts._

His eyes widen as he acknowledge who tackled him.

"W—" She cuts him off.

"Newt! I remember my name! It's Lyra!" She smiles and hugs him, He laughs and hugs her back, He's happy for she have remember her name.

"That's shucking bloody amazing!" He laughs and hugs her tighter, They're both laughing. Happiness filled the atmosphere between them.

"Lyra!" He shouts but in a good way, He was chuckling. She nods.

"Lyra" He repeats again and stops craddling the girl, She stops laughing and stops with a smile, Then the atmosphere was quiet, birds chirping, Gladers voices from afar. It was indeed quiet.

She feels Newt's chest rising up and down, in fact he was beneath her, Both of their hearts were pounding out to their chest.

She clears her throat and gets off from Newt, She's chuckling knowing that it was an awkward atmosphere, she sits up beside him, He also jolts up and sits beside her looking at the sky.

"Sorry" the girl apologizes, He averts his eyes to her. He messes her hair.

"It's okay, You got excited. It's fine, Lyra" They way he says her name makes million of sparks in her, It was the feeling of 'safe' and 'home'. She blushes.

"How did you get your name? Lyra? Did you literally hit your head? Did it just pop in your mind? Come on tell me" He says, She laughs as she remembers.

"I hit my head on someone's head"  
>"I hit my head on Minho, I should thank him later." She smiles.<p>

He nods, _Okay._


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay? Just okay?" Lyra asks, He shrugs his shoulder, not knowing what else to say.

"What do you want me say? " He asks with a confuse expression.  
><em>Didn't I told her that it's an achievement to remember her name? Wasn't that enough yet?<em>

"Aren't you jealous?" She asks, her expression changing to something He can't easily solve. He was stunned to her question, he can't believe that those words came out of her mouth, why did she ask such question?

"What?" A sour expression on his face, He scoffs.

"I said aren't you jealous of Minho?" Lyra asks, _Bloody hell I am jealous. I don't even know why I feel pissed seeing that moment. _

"Of What?! You hugging him?" He accuse, Her eyes widen.

"You saw me hug him? We're you in the tower?" Her eyes widen,_ Shuck. I spill it! Think man!_ He chuckles and crosses his arms.

"Why? It just happens that I was in the bloody tower monitoring the Gladers from above and I saw you two, It's not like I'm spying at you or whatever, Yeah sure maybe I flinch at the scene and feel nauseous just by seeing you two." He half explodes in his statement. Then he realizes, _why did you tell her?!_ He mentally curses him self.

She smirks.

"So you are jealousy?" She crosses her arms, He blushes, **Of all people why did he has this crazy feeling for her?**

"What do you want Lyra?" He feels defeated. She laughs and pinches his cheek.

"Just tell me you are jealousy!" She teases him and Newt just stares at her while she keeps on playing his cheek. _I am, he admits._

"Are you being serious right now?" He didn't let his feelings interfere.

"Yeah" She doesn't seem to be serious.

"What's the commotion about?" Alby asks as he comes in the picture, He took their attention and Newt cuts her off.

"She just remembered her, Her name is Lyra."

"Welcome to the Glade, Lyra, Come with me" Alby says with a stern voice, he doesn't show any expression, Newt looks at her he ushers her to come with the Commander, She looks confuse and she stands up with hesitation, Alby was already far from her.

"Go on, Lyra" Newt assures her and she walks to where Alby was heading, She takes one more glance at Newt. He lies on the green grass and heaves a sigh, He runs his hands through his face and wished the day would be shorter.

•••

_Where are we heading to? Why are we still walking? My feet are killing me._ Suddenly Alby speaks while walking:

"Lyra, I don't think I have to show you around anymore since Newt did all of it, and I don't think I've introduce myself to you" He stops and turns to face her. She stops her tracks and make eye contact with him.

"I'm Alby, First in Command, Keeper of the Glade" He smiles and I return it back. Then we continued walking again. I walk beside him and ask:

"If I may ask, Where are we heading to Alby?" Lyra asks, He turns his head and smirks.

"You'll see, We're almost there. A little more walk and that's the destination. Lyra" She nods slowly and decides to keep her mouth shut, it's for the best and also Alby is kinda intimidating.

"Here we are" Alby says and they're standing in front of a wall full of carved names. She manages to spot Newt's name with so many names on the wall. She averts her attention to Alby and he hands her a knife and ushers her to include her name with the Gladers. She smiles at him and looks for a spot, As soon she spots one she carved her name under a Glader's name: Lee.

**It way not look like a girl's writing, who cares?! **

She finishes carving her name and hands the knife back to Alby, He places a hand on her shoulder.

"You're one of us now, Lyra." He hardly smiles, She nods and thank him. Alby speaks once again:

"Before you can have your own responsibility, You have to know the rules, I won't elaborate much about the Glade since Newt already told you that"  
>"First, Do your part. Second, Never harm another Glader or else you'll get the shucking consequences. Third, Never go beyond these walls" Alby points the enourmous wall in front of us, She understands and refuses to ask questions, <em>I'll better ask all my question to Newt.<em>

"You understand, Greenie?" Alby asks with his arms folded in front of his chest, _He's so scary..._

"I–I understand" She stutters, Alby looks pleased and fixes his shirt.

"Today you'll have the job of the Cook, You'll work with Frypan and of course learn with Frypan. Then tomorrow you'll be assigned to the Slicers" Alby states, _Not bad, Today I'll have cooking for now. I hope I'll learn something good._

"Okay" She says. Alby nods.

"Good that" Alby leaves and It's her cue to head to the Kitchen, She heads to the kitchen, Frypan was there preparing for breakfast. She called out:

"Hey, Frypan. It's Lyra" She stands a meter from the cook, He looks up and chuckles and places his knife down and grins.

"It's the Greenie, You're assigned to me today?" He asks, She nods slowly and makes her way to the counter and rests her elbows on it.

"Ummm..." He cuts her off.

"Okay, Greenie"

"Lyra" She cuts him off back, but not in a harsh way.

He chuckles and smiles.  
>"Okay, Greenie. Even if I already know your name, I'll still call you Greenie, Lyra" He smiles and ushers her to come near. She smiles and went to watch Frypan do his magic show.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

She learn new things today like: Cooking, Knowing the basic Medical equipments, and how to take care of the animals in the barn. Then tomorrow she'll be a Slicer, Builder, and a Runner, What's a Slicer? She wonders.

It's the end of the day and the Gladers are preparing for another Celebration for Lyra for she has remember her name and she'll officially a Glader like them. The Runners have return and Lyra was somehow near the doors, she waits greets the the earliest and fastest of them all.

"Minho! " She exclaims, and he startles as she approaches him, His eyes widens and he looks scared as shit.

"Greenie" He moves away from her about 1 inch, She chuckles.

"Ummmm... About awhile– ago, I– just got happ-py" She lowers her head and plays the end of her sleeve. Minho seems to calm down a little and speaks:

"Happy about what? Greenie?" He asks regaining his image back. He crosses his arms, She clears her throat and holds in her courage.

"I remember my name, with your help," She says

"My help?"

"Yes, Remember when our heads got bump to each other? It triggered. I wanna thank you" She looks up and smiles, His eyes widens once again, He clears his throat and looks away.

"What's your name then?"

"Lyra"

Let's get this over. Minho heaves a sigh.

He faces her and sticks out his hand.

"I'm GLAD I've helped, You're VERY welcome, Greenie Lyra Goodbye" He waits for her to latch her hand with his, She looks confuse and looks at his hand, Is he wanting a hand shake? She brings her hand out and hesitates to shake his hand, She looks up to him. He seems very impatient.

She latches her hand and he shake their hands once and he jogs to the Homestead. She was dumbfounded,_ What happen? _

_What the shuck?_

•••

_Did that really happen? Did she really hugged me? Shuck. Minho get a grip of yourself! I watch her run to the field, I was in daze. My heart beats faster, My cheeks flushed red, I gulp and clear my throat, she's already gone! Go continue your work, Take a shower you shucking skunk! Why am I talking to myself?! I shrug the weirdness and head to the showers. _

_After taking a good shower, I quickly pick up my breakfast and my packed lunch, I took a bite from the toast and meet up with Thomas and Teresa._

_"Let's go shanks" I called them and finished my toast by the time we take a turn at the corner._

_I can still feel her arms around me, Klunk. I need to focus, Her face appears in my mind once again, Her smile. I went to stop. Making my co-runners also stop, Shuck that girl is really bugging me! Thomas comes closer asking:_

_"Something wrong, Minho?" He asks, Teresa steps forward. _

_I shook my head quickly. "Nothing, Move on" _

_Later we return earlier and my heart starts to beat loud, What the?_

_"Minho!" My heart freezes, Shuck! She comes near me and I take the chance to move away by 1 inch and look at her. _

_"Greenie"_

_I can't concentrate in what she's saying but somehow I caught some words like: Thanks, Bump of heads, Happy and name._

_"Happy about what? Greenie?"_

_Then I went blank again._

_"My help?" _

_She speaks and once again I went blank._

_"What's your name then?" I ask._

_"Lyra" That was the only word that hit me, Her name is Lyra. _

_I admire her features, It was hard to breath. I need to escape this before I die. _

_"I'm GLAD I've helped, You're VERY welcome, Greenie Lyra Goodbye" My mind didn't let me process the correct and approriate words to say, Shuck. I stick out my hand and she refuses to latch her hand with mine then after a few minutes I give her a quick shake and went ahead the Homestead. _

_I'm losing my coolness._


	7. Chapter 7

"Say, Newt what's a Slicer? " Lyra asks as she takes a branch and plays it by burning the tip of the branch inside the bonfire. It was night once again, She was seated with Newt, Thomas and Teresa. Newt lets out a chuckle; He faces her.

"Well, It's one of the bloodiest job here in the Glade, Lyra" He says and she keeps her eyes on him, Lyra gaining interest more about the topic she asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Looking confuse. He chuckles and places his drink down. He places an arm behind her.

"It's already on the name, Shank. The Glader slices the animal for food, The Shank is incharge for slaughtering"  
>"You want that job? Lyra?" Hint of sarcasm in his voice.<br>"As far as I've known and been through being a Slicer for a day is the most Bloody FUN job ever"

She roll her eyes and punches him lightly on the shoulder, earning smirks from both Thomas and Teresa.

"You guys go along well" Teresa beams. They both smile.

"Well, He's the first one who helped me anyways" Lyra shrugs and continues to play with the stick. Newt chuckles and steals a peck on her cheek which immediately made Lyra blush in an instant. Teresa laughs and Thomas was speechless.

"Newt!" She scolds her friend and starts punching him on the shoulder. He was laughing hard and shields himself using his arms.

"I can't believe you'd pull that kind of thing!"

"Okay, Greenie. This is how you slaughter..." Winston shows his skills in slaughtering,_ I watched the poor chicken being slaughter in front of my eyes, I feel bad for the chicken. It does't derserve to be killed like that, well that's how their life end being slaughtered, cooked, and eaten. _

After watching and observing how Winston slaughter, He steps away and tells me to get my own chicken from the pen and slaughter it,_ I gulp. This is gonna be a long day._ After a long day she ends up in the Homestead making her bed by the help of a younger Glader namely: Chuck.

"Thanks for making me a place to sleep" Lyra thanks the curly haired boy. He smiles brightly.

"Nah, It's fine. It's my job anyways... Also Alby told me you can't stay forever beside Newt" He says

She smiles and nods. Well, he's right.

It was night and she was extremely exhausted. Funny, because she doesn't feel sleepy at all. She heads to the field and takes a sit and watch the stars for awhile.

She wonders about many things, until someone interrupted her.

"Greenie" Someone calls her, She swifts her head and meets his eyes.

"Minho" He was stunning, His face seen in the dark with the help of his lamp, His features was enhance, _Is he really that stunning?_

He comes closer to the girl. He takes a seat beside her, not to close, not to far. Just right.

"What are you doing here? In this night?" He asks, She smiles and replies him.

"Waiting until my sleepiness come over" She chuckles, it was her turn to ask:

"You?" He smirks and watches the stars.

"Well, same here," he replies. Her heart calms down, its like she was melting.

"Are you always like this?" She asks pulling her legs up, hugging her knees. It was kinda cold but somehow warm beside Minho.

"Well, you can say that. " he shrugs. Minho wasn't really that sarcastic well maybe at some certain situations.  
>"Umm... About awhile ago..." He fades, they both face each other.<p>

"Sorry for—being— acting weird in front of you... I don't know what came to me..." He says. She chuckles and punches him lightly.

"It's fine. I just want to be your friend that's all— you know, because you help me remember my name. " she smiles, He returns her smiles. He fixes his posture and sticks out his hand.

"Let's start over— Hi, I'm Minho. The Keeper of the Runners, and you are?" He says with a smile making Lyra smile too.

"Hello, Minho. I'm Lyra the Greanbean— so far still looking where I really belong" She laughs at her statement. He laughs also making his eyes smile. They both latch hands and let go.

They both stayed up all night talking about things, they laugh, they get quiet, they get serious and as the sun was about to rise, they both took their breakfast and talked again while some of the Gladers are awake and some still asleep. Minho grabbed his lunch and head towards the Walls that are about to open, Lyra stands beside him and gives him an assuring smile. They got along pretty fast.

"See ya later, Ly" Minho pats her head and jogs in the maze, He was gone. Lyra heaves a sigh and went to the Deadheads to lie down on the grass and clear her mind. On her way to the Deadheads she meets Thomas looking very panicky?

"Thomas? Are you okay?" She approaches the Runner. It looks like he's searching for something...

"Oh, Hey. Greenbean. Have you you seen Minho? We're suppose to run together through the maze" He keeps looking around not bothering to have contact to his speaker.

"Oh, Minho just went ahead couple of minutes ago... Speaking of that he told me you and Teresa will go in pair instead. " She told the Runner calmly, He nods slowly and thank her and head to where Teresa is.

Hours passes by, Lyra was done with her assigned job. After finishing her job she went to take a spot from the green grass near the Deadheads and lie down for a bit and try to recall some lost memories.

_What's up with her today?_ Newt passes by and notice her presence near the wall, she has fallen asleep. He smiles and thought the girl was so tired she ended up sleeping on the grass, Newt carries her in his arms and goes to the Homestead and place her on her bed.

He leaves as he places her in bed. He covers her with a blanket and return doing his job.

"Hey, Newt" the Keeper of the Runners jogs to him. He just got out of the Maze. Newt stops.

"Oh, You're early than usual," Newt says.

"I saw you carrying Lyra did something happened to her?" Minho asks with such worried look. Newt chuckles.

"Nothing happened to her, She just fell asleep at the Deadheads and carried her to bed, that's all nothing harm"

Minho relaxes and sucks in a deep breath. He changes the topic:

"Have you seen Tho—" He was cut off by a screaming. It took both of their attention and they didn't hesitate to run where the screaming was occured.


End file.
